


Порой

by Slavna



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, fem!Nico di Angelo, gender switch
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:11:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6774106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slavna/pseuds/Slavna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Порой и с хорошими детьми случаются плохие вещи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Порой

Порой и с хорошими детьми случаются плохие вещи. 

Нико думает так, когда смотрит на Саймона. 

На Саймона, у которого коллекция комиксов. 

На Саймона, который зовет ее на выходные поиграть в видеоигры, хотя ди Анджело часто отказывает (и не то чтобы она не хочет, но не может), особенно, когда куда-то стала пропадать его-вечная-и-безнадежная-любовь Клэри.

На Саймона, который никак не относится к любой мистической и сверхъестественной ерунде, если только это не очередной фильм или комикс. Не относился. 

На Саймона, который виноват только в том, что хороший друг и влюбленный идиот.

На Саймона, который виноват только в том, что друг Клэри, которая оказывается сумеречной охотницей, и влюбленный в нее идиот.

На Саймона, который хороший, но с которым случились плохие вещи.

Нико жалко, что порой с хорошими детьми случаются плохие вещи.


End file.
